Song Of Truth
by Milafox12
Summary: He sung it from the heart Erza. He didn't make you cry, he fixed your heart like new. So give him a chance... GrayxErza SONG FIC


**Hey Guys! Milafox here and I'm really sorry that I haven't been uploading stories. Honestly a lot has been going on in my personal life and I have been a bit depressed so I didn't write as much. But here I am, 6 o' clock AM in the morning for you ready to write this story! This is my first story fic so be gentle :) **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the song! It's an original song, trust me guys.**

Gray walked into the guild, everything was normal… except him. Gray walked toward the bar slowly as he took in all the sounds around him. 'I wonder where the team is…' Gray thought as he sat down at one of the stools, as if reading his mind, he felt his shoulder being punched rather… rash? Oh no, it wasn't rash it was pretty normal for Natsu's hit, Gray just didn't feel like himself…which is rather odd for him… But hey! Who said I'm complaining! I'm just an author! (Lol… JUST CUT THAT OUT OF THE STORY PEOPLE! It will be fine!)

"What the hell did you do that for flame princess?" Gray snapped at Natsu, "Oh did someone not get there beauty sleep?" Natsu grinned. "Shut up, I don't want to talk about it" Gray sighed before getting up to leave. Just before the door he felt something stop him in his tracks, he looked over his shoulder to see Natsu grabbing his arm and a stern look on his face. "Tell me"

(Gray's POV)

Just my luck… having to do _this_ with the flame idiot, we sat in the corner table of the guild so no one could hear us. "Baka! Is that what's getting you so down?" Natsu growled at me.

"You don't know how hard it is! Watching the person you love cry over someone else…. Someone that doesn't deserve her…" I yelled, I hit the table as I did so but I remained seated to talk to Natsu. "Well all you have to do is win her over Jellal right?"

"Yeah but I can't just tell her straight out, I want to express that I really love her"

"That's easy Gray! All you have to do is…" Natsu leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Write her a song from the heart Gray" My eyes widened… "Write her a song? But… I can't do that! I'm not good at writing things!"

"Don't worry idiot! I got that covered, we'll get Lucy to help us"

"We?" Gray asked confused, "I thought I was…"

"I thought I would help you sing the song" Natsu grinned

"Thanks Natsu" Gray grinned back. Both males stood up and headed out the door toward Lucy's house.

(Normal POV Time Skip)

Here they were, good ol' Lucy's house… Natsu and Gray both climbed in through the window and waited for Lucy to come home. Natsu laid down on her bed as Gray was rummaging through her writing equipment. As they heard the click of the door handle, they turned there heads up and saw the blonde celestial mage piisseedd, and trust me guys when I mean pissed, I mean _pissed_. Gray grinned nervously as he waved his hands back and forth, "Lucy listen! We weren't trespassing or anything!"

"Yeah, that's real _obvious_ Gray" Lucy snorted at the ice mage, "No, but seriously Lucy we came because we need your help" Gray said. Lucy raised her eyebrow, "With what?"

Gray sighed… "I need to write a song for Erza"

(Time Skip – Guild)

Gray sighed, '_I can't believe I'm doing this… This is that iron face's thing not mine!'_

Gray looked over to the dragon slayer and nodded, "Its now or never Gray" Natsu grinned, "I know". Gray and Natsu had walked unto the stage and set up two separate microphones. Gray tapped on the microphone a few times and cringed at the screeching sound the stereos were making. (Like I said go easy on me guys… I don't know what you sing with XD) "Can I grab everyone's attention please?" Gray said into the microphone. The guild quieted down so that Gray could be heard speaking. "Me and flame princess here will like to sing a song"

"Hey! Don't say it on the microphone baka!" Natsu said offended. Gray grinned as he saw Natsu lean into the microphone to sing a real quick intro.

_Yo! Its day-by-day and night-by-night singing this song line by line._

Gray's grin was gone as he stepped in.

_It's a shame this poor raven has to watch and burn_

_Fall to the ground as his heart just yearns_

_It yearns for the attention of the scarlet knight_

_And not the attention for the guy that made you cry_

_He made you cry! Why can't you just realize?_

_The true guy you love is singing first hand and sight_

Gray stepped back from the microphone and opened his eyes, he saw the awe on the guild members faces. Natsu started to sing,

_Yo scarlet, I know by now you must be denying_

_But times all the fractions and just keep multiplying_

_Cuz the idiot you truly love saw you cry_

_And fixed your heart piece-by-piece and side-by-side_

Gray leaned into the microphone once again to finish the song

_I guess what I'm trying to say is get over him Erza_

_This is no time to pray for him to be safe_

_Listen to this song and you'll make up your mind_

_Cuz you're the only thing that keeps me alive…_

"I would like to dedicate this song to Erza Scarlet… I love you"

For once, Erza cried… tears of joy fell from her face as she held her hands close to her heart…"I love you too, Gray"

**Well, short, sweet, and nice right?... RIGHT? Lol just kidding guys, I really hope you can forgive me for not updating my story, and just to say I will be updating it just give it a few days for me to get back into my normal self. I hope you guys enjoyed, this is my first song fiction and I guess until next time guys…. BYYEEEE! **


End file.
